Zelda: Warrior Princess?
by KoalaKiller
Summary: (AU) As the Princess slips away from the castle to seak her own little adventure, she doesn't realize that a certain redhead has her eyes on her.
1. Default Chapter

A word from the Author:  
  
Well mates, I hope you enjoy my first go at a multi-part Zelda fanfic. Chapter 1 is also done, but I need to look over it a little more before releasing it. Of course, this is a Zelda/Malon story, so please be nice and send comments.  
  
Email: KOALAKILLER@bigpond.com  
  
******  
  
Zelda: Warrior Princess?  
  
PROLOGUE - A very naughty Princess  
By: KoalaKiller  
  
  
Walking into the busy Market Square of Hyrule Castle, wtih the many activities going on as usual, Princess Zelda II, the second Princess of Hyrule to have been given that name, was on her way to find herself an adventure.  
  
Or atleast get away from those icky boys, or both.  
  
Donning a simple purple cloak and a backpack, the Princess calmly strolled through the crowd, dodging the many children and Coccos, and not one bit worried about being recognized while having her hood on.  
  
Soon enough, only taking a few minutes she had walked out of the Market, over the drawbrigde and set forward towards Kakariko Village without a glance back.  
  
Now, if your wondering how a Princess who was a only child and who could get out of a Castle that easily, then its flashback time.  
  
And yes, I love flashbacks so bare with me.  
  
  
  
Walking off the drawbrigde, Zelda stopped for a moment to gaze at the beauity of her country.  
  
It was a perfect day to have her little fun and excitment. Zelda knew that there was little danger in Hyrule and no doubt Impa would track her down sooner or later and watch over her til she returned home.  
  
Changing her line of thought, Zelda remembered the big rumour about a young hero.  
  
I guess, though Zelda, hearing what this boy has suppose to have done, I needed to see him myself in action and maybe help him in someway.  
  
Zelda had planned first to head off to Goron City and see what was happening with the large and somewhat goofy at times allies of the Hylian people.  
  
And of course, see how Big Brother was doing.  
  
Now walking again, Zelda strolled towards Kakariko Village, looking forward to seeing her favorite Goron again.  
  
******  
  
As Zelda started to walk up the steps that lead to Kakariko Village, she wiped the sweet off her forehead as she thought that next time she would try and get a horse, since it had taken 40 to an hour to walk the distance.  
  
As she finished her climb and nodded to the Village guard as she passed him, Zelda glance around the sleepy place that housed a small number of Hyrule's people.  
  
Though as she walked forward, Zelda took notice that a girl with red hair was standing under a lone tree singing some type of tune. The princess had visited this village a many of times and had never seen the girl before.  
  
As she walked towards the girl, she seemed to be swaying slightly with her eyes closed as well. Now looking carefully at the female, Zelda felt some envy. She had long red hair that flowed down her back, a slim figure clothed in a simple yellow dress. Zelda could see that she was developing well into a fine young woman and wished she would had a larger chest size like this girl in front of her.  
  
As Zelda stopped no more then a few meters away, she just listened to the sweet voice and wished that she had brought her Ocarina.  
  
As the Princess was about to continue on, the girl's eyes suddenly opened and Zelda gazed into bluish orbs that sparkled with energy and happiness.  
  
Stopping her singing, the girl smiled brighty at her as she spoke.  
  
"Hey there, didn't hear you there."  
  
With a short bow, Zelda replied.  
  
"I was just enjoying listening to your singing miss."  
  
Bowing back, the girl let off a short giggle.  
  
"My name is Malon, and I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"Well Malon, I'm in hurry and all, and I must continue on."  
  
As Zelda started again towards the steps that lead to Death Mountain, she nearly forgot to give her a name.  
  
"My name is..." pausing for a moment before continuing, "Leda, and it was nice meeting you." and with that the Princess continued onwards.  
  
Following the girl in the purple cloak with her eyes, Malon watched as she went up the steps and out of sight. Letting out a sigh, she glanced over towards her sleeping Father who was 20 or so feet away, and thought to herself.  
  
I wonder if she...  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 

A word from the Author:  
  
Well, here is the first chapter of my story. I'm sorry that its short and all, but I"m trying my best to lengthen it. If you have any ideas that could help me, feel free to email me your thoughts. Also, there is a little cameo in this, so see if you can guess what anime this character comes from :). Anyways, enjoy and make sure you also check out my other fanfics on FF.net.  
  
******  
  
Zelda: Warrior Princess?  
  
CHAPTER 1: Cute redheads and Icky spiders  
By KoalaKiller  
  
  
Once the Princess had left Kakariko Village and giving the guard a 'letter' that said that should could pass, she had felt it would be safe now to remove her hood and let her golden hair flow behind her back.  
  
Once removed, she had put her backpack down for a moment to check again if she had everything before she would continue.  
  
When done, she continued walking down the rocky path keeping on guard for any trouble. Zelda had also decided to withdrawn her short sword from its holding and held it in a two-handed grip. The sword itself was quiet nice on the eyes, it's blade shone brighty and looked sharp with only a nick or two. Its handle though, was what caught Zelda's eyes when she borrowed it, with a double-headed green dragon with blue eyes.  
  
When Zelda took the sword, she knew her limited training from Impa would be enough for her to pass the few creatures that lived around the Legendary Mountain.  
  
As she slowly walked towards a right-hand bend, Zelda had all her focus on what was probably around the corner when someone touched her shoulder.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" spinning around, the princess came less then a foot from slicing into Malon's surprised face.  
  
"Whoa!" hopping back a bit, Malon stared at the girl's face before giggling nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Princess Zelda, I didn't mean to startle you." now smiling brightly at the shaken Princess, Malon clasped her hands behind her back and waited for a reply.  
  
"Oh goddess damn-" falling into one of her few bad habits, swearing like a drunk sailor, she finished with, "-now you know who I am!"  
  
Blinking her blue eyes, Malon scratched the back of her head, while she replied.  
  
"Pincess Zelda, I didn't know you knew those kind of words!" she chirped, which made the Princess blush.  
  
"Oh nevermind that," Zelda stared at the redhead, "why are you following me?"  
  
Licking her lips, Malon replied with.  
  
"Well Princess, I was bored and then you came and I thought about how Daddy been wanting me to meet more people and seeing you going this way and I decided to follow you and oh there is a big spider ugly thingy behind you and-" Malon's Mighty run-on sentence was cut short as Zelda spin around with a surprised look on her face as her sword sliced through the creature with ease.  
  
Seeing the ugly thingy dead, Malon clapped her hands and squealed.  
  
"Oh whoa Princess, I didn't know you could use a sword like that, oh I wish Daddy-" she was stopped once again when Zelda's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Ok, ok, Malon, you can follow me but-" she glared at the girl in a annoyed fashion, "you do what I say, is that clear?"  
  
Seeing her nod and smile to nearly painful levels, Zelda turned around and muttered.  
  
"Now, how to get passed those other things."  
  
Hearing the Princess words, Malon thought for a moment before nodding to herself.  
  
"I know, Princess!"  
  
Turning around, Zelda gave her a curious look.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Like this!" and with that, Malon grabbed Zelda's left hand and started running down the path.  
  
"YAAAHOOOIE!"  
  
"AAAHHHHH! STOP!"  
  
And of course, that special Malon luck somehow got them through, with all as Malon would call them, icky spider things jumping over their heads.  
  
But poor old Zelda, the girl nearly had a heart attack at age 14.  
  
After her heart had stopped trying to leap out of her chest, Zelda decided Malon needed to be told a few more things while they sat on the rocky ground from there little fun run.  
  
"Now Malon," deep breath, "there is a few more things I need to tell you first." seeing the redhead nod and smile, she continued.  
  
"Ok then, first you must not tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE that you saw me." seeing Malon think about that, Zelda glared at her.  
  
"Is that CLEAR!" seeing Malon pout, but she calmed down when the farm girl nodded.  
  
"Next, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" the Princess of all Hylians shouted, surprising Malon.  
  
"Awww, that was fun!" seeing the glare though, Malon nodded while trying to hold back her pout.  
  
She bearly held it.  
  
"And finally, you do what I say for now on, Death Mountain is a dangerous place." seeing her nod and sigh, Zelda got to her feet.  
  
"Well then, lets continue on."  
  
******  
  
Meamwhile...  
  
In the Castle Zelda's guardian, Impa, was just leaving her last meeting of the day when one of Princess Zelda's private servents come up to her when she stepped out of the main meeting hall.  
  
"Lady Impa, I have some important news."  
  
Nodding to the young girl who was around Zelda's age, Impa lead them down a more private part of the castle. Once she thought unwanted earsdropping servents weren't nearby, Impa stared down at the girl.  
  
"So let me guess," she crossed her arms, "the Princess has left the caslte without escorts?"  
  
Nodding with a surprised expression on her face, she commented.  
  
"Yes Lady Impa, it seems she went missing sometime around lunch we think." Impa didn't have to ask what 'we' ment, since the Princess had a few private servents that were a close bunch group that told eachother everything.  
  
Staring through a nearby window, Impa muttered.  
  
"So she finally decided to do it." noticing the expression on the girl's face, she said.  
  
"I want you to tell nobody what the Princess has done," seeing her nod, she continued, "tell anyone including his Majesty that myself and the Princess has gone for the next few days visiting nearby allies."  
  
"Yes, Lady Impa."  
  
"Also, make sure you relay this onto your group."  
  
Seeing her nod again, Impa turned to go.  
  
"I'll be back ina few days, Miss Hanada, so don't worry about the Princess."  
  
And with that, the Royal guardian strode down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Sighing, Kasumi hoped Impa was right.  
  
******  
  
As the two girls walked on the rocky path up Death Mountain, Zelda soon found out alot about the girl travelling with her.  
  
The Princess was surprised that Malon was Talon's daughter. She had seen the doozing fellow around the castle for years, though she never did get to talk to him with the aging man sleeping at odd times of the day.  
  
As Malon continued to chat about things in general from horse, to dresses, to horse, to cute puppies and so on. But what caught the Princess's interest was when Malon started talking about a boy in green.  
  
"What is the name of this 'Fairy Boy'?" Zelda questioned.  
  
"Link," she replied, "he and I been best buddies for years now ever since he come to our farm."  
  
"Hmmm, interesting..."  
  
"He sure is!" Malon chirped, "he tells me many great stories, on how he battled Monsters, demons and all those other ugly, smelly and grose things!"  
  
"Battle, huh?" the Princess commented, while a small smile popped onto her face.  
  
"Yep! and I bet you might like him since you like using that sword and all"  
  
Zelda nodded as she was about to open her mouth, when suddenly both girls heard a rumbling noise.  
  
"Huh? whats that?" asked Malon.  
  
Blinking, Zelda briefly wondered what that noise ws until a rising noise above their heads that sounded like cheering.  
  
Suddenly, Malon felt the ground move under her feet and before she new what was going on, Zelda had pushed her against the rocky wall while shielding her with her body.  
  
A moment later, Malon's eyes widened as she looked over Zelda's shoulder a LARGE rock went rolling pass then at a neck brecking speed and had disappeared in a flash.  
  
As Zelda pulled away, both shaken girls heard a loud crash in the direction the large rock had went, quickly followed by a louc cheer from above again.  
  
As Malon snapped out of her shock, Zelda growled as she grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, Malon," Zelda said, "I think I need to speak to a certain big brother of mine."  
  
With that said, Zelda with Malon in toe continued on with the Princess muttering about stupid Gorons and large hammers.  
  
######  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
